Arachne's New Pet
by Turt the Turtle Boy
Summary: Requested by Ynot7. What happens when Medusa decides she has had enough of Crona and gives him to Arachne? What does Arachne intend to do with him? Smut, incest. Arachne x Crona Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Crona stood there next to Medusa, his spine rim rod straight. Crona was completely unmoving, afraid to move so much as an inch as to catch Medusa's eye and make her angrier than she already was.

Crona wanted to speak, try to apologize to Medusa (again), he wanted to tell her he'd do better (again), but it seems that Medusa had taken to her usual reaction to being unpleased and punish Crona (again). After Crona had come back from another failed mission she had been silent for a long moment and had simply ordered that Crona not eat that day.

Crona wasn't scared that he wasn't able to eat, that had been a minor punishment compared to anything else Medusa has done. What had been scaring Crona was Medusas _lack_ of punishment. Crona had been sitting in his room for quite a few days after that. Medusa would call him out for the three meals a day, they would eat silently, Crona afraid to make any noise except silver wear against a plate, and that was the extent of any communication between them.

Crona had actually thought that Medusa was contemplating about killing him.

It wasn't an _inaccurate_ thing to assume.

When Medusa had told him that they were leaving after the three day wait for _anything_ and Crona thought that maybe he had another mission again, but after they had stopped somewhere in the middle of the desert, next to a cactus that was nearly three times as tall as Crona was, Crona went back to wondering if Medusa was contemplating murder.

Again.

Crona was starting to grow tired from standing. It felt like they were there for hours. He would sometimes leaned a little too far forward and would immediately straighten before Medusa would cast a glance at him. She sat on her broom next to Crona and was staring forward the entire time into the dark sands.

 _I'm boreeed!_ Ragnarok whined from within Cronas mind. _If she wants to kill us, just get it over with!_

Crona was relieved that he wasn't the only one to assume that.

 _M-M-Medusa-Sama said t-to wait._ Crona replied. _W-w-we have to w-wait._

 _We wouldn't_ have _to wait if you didn't piss her off so much!_ Ragnarok yelled. _If you didn't fuck up the last mission, we wouldn't be in this funk!_

...

Crona sat there in the bushes, waiting to strike his target. He had been following the monster for a while. Crona had no idea whether or not it was even an Afreet Egg, but he didn't question Meudsa when he got his order. All he knew after following it quietly throughout the dark forest was that it was _big_ , and had a massive left arm that seemed to double as a blunt melee weapon.

Crona had been following it for close to maybe three hours, trying to find the right time to strike this thing when it was off of its guard. This thing has been on high alert for anything, displaying scary intelligence for a beast. Crona has assumed that thing would have to rest eventually, or at least he hoped. Medusa had wanted this thing back alive, which made it harder for Crona, but he was going to carry out this mission regardless of difficulty.

This thing was clearly stronger than Crona, so he had to sneak up and make a damaging blow, not fatal. He thought that maybe the back of the neck could be a good target, but severing the spine would more than likely kill this thing. He could possibly render this thing unconscious if he slammed it on the back of the head hard enough. Yes. That could work.

Crona saw the creature take his long, heavy thudded steps toward a small stream. The water in the area reflected from the forever grinning crescent moon, casting a beautiful glow on the dew throughout the grass in the late night. The creature leaned toward the lake bed and used its fingered hand to scoop water into its mouth, taking gentle sips. The creature had let its guard down.

Crona took slow steps out of the tree line, quieter than a mouse searching for kitchen scraps. He cautiously put one foot in front of the other, Ragnarok in hand as a sword. The creature was none the wiser, taking drinks from the stream of the late night. Crona took his swordsman stance and aimed himself to the monster, ready to do the strike. He aimed for the back of the head, turning his sword sideways for a blunt hit-

" _AH-CHOO!_ " The sword in Cronas hand sneezed. The monster immediately tensed, and Crona felt like an elevator of ice had slammed down twenty stories into his stomach. He had lost the element of surprise.

The creature stood at its impossible height slowly and turned its red eyes toward Crona with blunt hatred, water dripping from the corners of its mouth.

"Well," Ragnarok said from his mouth on the hilt. "Shit."

...

Right. Crona's fault.

Right.

Crona didn't bother to tell Ragnarok that _he_ hadn't been the one to give them away. If he had, Ragnarok would have refuted it anyway then proceed with the bullying of Crona. It wouldn't have mattered if it was either of their fault, Crona would still be on the receiving end of punishment. Though he didn't know what Medusa had planned for him, still.

The wait was long lived, but it eventually came to an end. Crona didn't feel any presence in the air when a sudden cloud of dust swirled in the wind, but Medusa was on a level far higher than Cronas.

"Finally." Medusa had muttered under her breath and Crona was immediately confused. He was afraid to move his arms to get sand out of his eyes so he blinked rapidly and fiercely. When he opened them his vision blurred for a moment and thought he was seeing things as two figures came before them. His vision cleared and he was able to make out the oncoming people.

The first one was a very pale woman. Her body seemed to ooze elegance and grace with every one of her steps through the sands. Her hips swayed femininely as she stepped toward them. Her dress was so black it seemed to make the rest of her shown skin brighten in comparison. Her hair was tied into a neat bun. She held a small fan in her hand and absently waved it in her face to cool off. Her eyes were a deep dark amethyst.

Walking beside her was a very small man, _unbelievably_ small. His small legs had no trouble catching up with the larger woman's steps, but it looked comical. He wore a small tuxedo and a top hat. His face was very wrinkled and his eyes were as crimson as fresh blood.

The little guy rang a few bells in Cronas head, but it was unimportant to him compared to the woman. When Crona could make out the woman, his blood turned to ice (though if this was true, Ragnarok failed to mention this). He had seen her face before in old photos that Medusa had hung around the castle for the sake of decoration and nothing else. But what had bothered him more were the stories behind that face that Medusa had informed Crona about on her more talkative moods. The stories were never actually good. Actually, when he thought about, he didn't think that there was anything good said about her.

He was also informed that she was _dead_.

Crona knew firsthand experience that ghosts were real (just a soul that lingers too long without passing or had not yet been consumed), so he had wondered if that was what he was seeing.

But the supposed specter had finally made it to Crona and Medusa (a red carpet had been rolled down the path as she walked toward them, almost being impossibly long) and Medusa had been the first to speak to her.

"Sister." Medusa had said in an unenthusiastic greeting.

"Hello, Medusa." Arachne had greeted in turn. "How have you been?"

Medusa had rolled her eyes at this statement. "Do you really want to get into unimportant topics?"

"Oh, phoo" Arachne had scoffed.

"Hello, Mosquito." Medusa went on, ignoring Arachne. "I see age has not hindered you over the years."

The tiny man bowed to Medusa, taking off his hat to do so. "Greetings to you as well, Madam Medusa. I may be getting older, but as long as my services are required of Ojou-Sama I will not let something as simple as age get in the way of my duties. Not even death."

As the two of them passed words to each other, Arachne had given Crona a glance over, and Crona had noticed and watched her as she did so. Crona watched the interaction in silence, not speaking unless spoken to, still being fearful of the spider witch. The fact that she was eyeing him with this fear in place had done nothing to comfort him. She slowly scanned him up and down once then stopped to look at Crona in the nod. A bead of sweat dripped down Cronas hair line.

Arachne had given a nod that looked almost like approval, but Crona didn't know if it was. Arachne went back into the conversation.

"Yes. Death." Medusa had said and let her eyes move to her sister. "I wasn't sure if Mosquito was alive, but I was positive that the Reaper had killed you."

"A lot of people have assumed this," Arachne agreed. "Thankfully the reaper himself had as well. Otherwise I would not be standing before you right now. But, to save the explanation short, I had been hiding. So far I am still under the radar, as are you, Nurse Medusa."

Medusa's eye ever so slightly had twitched barely any movement. Crona had been around Medusa long enough to catch the small movement and began to pale at her anger.

Arachne had known Medusa on a more profound level than Crona and noticed the twitch coming before her words had left her mouth. Medusa had reacted to this and it had made Arachne grin behind her fan.

"Were you spying on me, dear sister?" Medusa asked quietly, but the coldness behind the tone made it the only sound in the dark desert. Her posture was still eeriely unmoving, but her presence became more menacing.

Arachne paid it no mind. "Don't assume it to be some variant of favoritism, because it is far from it. I have many eyes still watching worldwide, gathering proper Intel, hoping to get information. It was because of this I was able to make contact with you again."

"What is it that you are looking for, sister?" Medusa had said this with her bland tone of interest, but the curiosity behind her eyes glimmered for a short second.

"What is it _you_ are looking for, little sister?" Arachne had shot back evenly.

There was a silence between them that felt heavy. They simply stared at one another with the sudden raise in gravity. Crona began to sweat bullets and Raganrok, who was making snide remarks in Cronas head during the conversation, was blissfully quiet.

Mosquito himself had become uncomfortable and shifted his small legs and had a better grasp on his top hat. He had cleared his throat.

"Ojou-Sama..." Mosquito inquired.

"Right, right." Arachne acknowledged the little butler. "I already have a good idea of what you want, sister. As much as it pains me to admit, I don't have a full grasp of what the end game of your plan is, but I know well enough of what it is you _need_. With that said, I know there have been... "She trailed off with a look to Crona, who was still standing there nervously. " ...Complications. I assume you have read my message, otherwise you would not have come here to begin with."

"Of course." Medusa agreed. "You have peaked my interest enough for me to be here. If you however plan to state the obvious instead of getting to the point, I will take my business elsewhere."

"I understand you are busy, sister. As you wish, I will, as they say, 'Cut to the chase'."

Arachne stepped to the side of the carpet and waved her hand down the carpet way. A moderately tall figure in a black mask was already nearing them quietly. Other than the mask, the only thing the figure wore was pants. His body was in good shape, even with large muscles and a six-pack to boot. Every step he took had an air of determination to it until he reached Arachne. Once he reached her he immediately bent to one knee in front of her with his head down.

"My lady." Was all he said. His voice was rough and graveled.

"Rise." Arachne said, and he did at once.

Crona had furrowed his brows the moment he saw him down the carpet way and was beginning to feel a different shade of uneasy. He could feel Ragnarok inside him stir on the ready. If anything went wrong Crona would do what he could to intervene.

Medusa had gotten off her broom and was taking slow methodical steps toward Arachne, to which Mosquito had bowed his head lightly in respect.

"Medusa, meet one of my top men of my armada." Arachne introduced the hooded man who bowed for Medusa.

"What is his title?" Medusa asked as she observed him.

"If you are asking for a name, he doesn't have, Madam Medusa." Mosquito said. "The children with potential in our circle are taken to train for the rest of their lives. Their names are discarded and then they are taught to do nothing but to take orders from their superiors and to complete their task by any means necessary. Except anything to harm their superiors, of course."

"Interesting." Medusa said with a bit of respect in her tone. "I see you have been busy, Mosquito."

"I live to serve." He said simply with another small bow.

Medusa nodded at this and circled the man observantly.

Crona eased as he watched this as he saw this was expected of Medusa. He didn't know what they're here for exactly but it seemed like it would go simply. He waited as Medusa asked Arachne questions regarding whatever it was they were doing.

 _I don't like this._ Ragnarok said uneasy.

 _Why?_ Crona asked. _Nothing b-b-bad is h-happening._

 _Kind of another reason why..._

Crona shook it off and just watched as Medusa would go back and forth between Arachne and Mosquito whenever he felt like he should give his input. The entire time the hooded man stood straight and unmoving unless Medusa asked to move or speak.

"Crona." Medusa ordered. Crona immediately walked to her at a fast pace. Medusa had said one more thing to Arachne who nodded with a small smile of content. Mosquito had closed his eyes but said nothing to whatever was being said.

"Medusa-Sama?" Crona asked when he approached them.

Medusa looked between the hooded man and Arachne for a second before looking at Crona. "You are to go with Arachne." She said simply and looked to the hooded man. She nodded to the floating broom and he marched to it without a word. "Good luck."

Crona looked to Arachne in confusion, to which she did nothing but give him that same content smile. He then looked at Medusa walking away. "I-I-I don't underst-tand."

"You are no longer of any use to me. The man there is to replace you to which in our exchange you will go with Arachne." Medusa said this without looking back. She didn't even stop in her stride to her broom.

Crona was shocked. Ragnarok had said a few obscenities inside Cronas head but those were distant to him. He knew what her words meant, but he was only barely able to register the top layer of what all of it meant, and what he was able to process so far scared him. Medusa was cruel to him, but she was the only familiar thing other than Ragnarok. He felt his knees shake and wobble as he saw Medusa planning to leave him forever.

"B-b-bu-b-bu..." Crona tried to form words but he couldn't. It felt like his tongue had become a lead weight.

Medusa turned and regarded him with a stare that was colder than any of her previous ones before. It made it worse that annoyance was in her gaze.

"Tell me, Crona, why is it that I give you necessity to live, gave you one of the greatest weapons I have ever made, gave you _life_ , and yet the only thing you can give me in return is nothing but failure?"

Cronas eyes watered. He felt nothing but despair at her words, and sadness. Other emotions that he couldn't name.

"I have raised and trained you for years and yet I get almost nothing satisfactory in return. All I get is excuses and failed results in my work. There is so much I need to achieve my goal, and I thought that you could do it. I was wrong."

She turned away and got onto the broom, hooded man sitting behind her. "Goodbye."

With that she flew into the air and to the direction of her castle, leaving Crona with these two strangers.

"How cold." Arachne commented. Mosquito said nothing. He was just waiting for Arachne wanting to leave.

Cronas knees gave out and he was on his knees, silently crying. He still couldn't believe everything that just transpired had really happened. Ragnarok had stayed blissfully quiet, not saying anything to Cronas tears.

Arachne had said nothing for a minute while Crona kneeled there. Mosquito had timed a full 60 seconds on his pocket watch before putting it away. "Ojou-Sama."

"Come, Crona." Arachne said. "We must leave before someone notices us out here."

Crona said nothing. He slowly got up off his knees, barely getting good footing. He had barely heard what she said but he followed the command though body habit.

"Good." Arachne said pleased. "Now, come."

...

"Are you enjoying your meal, Crona?" Arachne asked him from across the table.

Crona stared at his food and poked a meatball around the plate with his fork absently. The night's progression seemed to move fast for Crona. He remembered following Arachne and the little butler named Mosquito down the carpet that reached for miles to a white limousine. Had Crona not still been in shock of the previous events he would have thought that the vehicle was very bright even in the moonlight, and would have wondered how the sand had not stained the darker than black wheels.

He may have also wondered how they had set up a 3 mile long carpet in the desert without him or Medusa noticing, because THAT was a really good question.

But alas, he was too deep into his own emotions to really wonder about such things. The amount of time in the vehicle escaped him, but the moon was still out so it couldn't have been long. Ragnarok had been blissfully silent during this whole event and up to this point. Crona at the kitchen table would have wondered if Ragnarok was napping.

He knows he walked through a large underground area to a large castle, surrounded by minions that barely gave Crona much of a glance before they went about their duties and tasks. They eventually were led to a dining area with a table that was too large for necessary use. The room was dimly lit but dozens of candles and in an above chandelier. It was still night, the white light shining through high windows to be an indicator.

There were a few large doors in the room made of some black wood, the color being too natural to be paint. Guards stood in the room motionless and silent.

Arachne had prepared spaghetti for Crona and she ate a large stake, drinking wine out of a large glass. She had remained silent until she noticed Crona wasn't eating, nor did he even hear her.

She cleared her throat loudly making nearby guards flinch. Crona didn't flinch but it caught his attention and he looked up at her with eyes that looked as if he had just awoken.

"W-what?" He asked dazed.

"You really shoud eat up, Crona. I had that especially made for you by my top chefs, you know." She said and took another drink of her wine until the glass was empty. "And you need to keep up your strength for what is to come."

Crona glanced at the meatball on the fork. He knew it had been a long time since he had eaten but all the negative emotions already seemed to get him his fill on anything. He felt far from hungry, but he took a bite of the meatball to be polite. Arachne nodded in approval and ate a piece of her own food.

He saw how at ease she was. Medusa never seemed to be by comparison, she was always straight forward and onto the next task at hand. Even dinner with her was just a daily process. This woman had traded an elite guard for him, and yet she has made no impression of him even having to do anything from the get-go. It seemed a bit too easy.

"Why am I-I-I doing this?" Crona asked aloud.

A servant from nearby came in to fill her glass which she raised to drink from. "Whatever do you mean?"

Crona jumped. He didn't mean to say it aloud. He looked to see Arachne looking at her food as she ate.

"N-n-nothing." He said quickly. "S-s-s-"

"There is no need to apologize," Arachne said easily. "Nor is there a need for you to have to remain silent if you have a question. Speak your mind. The time is peaceful right now."

Crona thought if he should just still remain quiet but when he looked up he saw those purple eyes staring at him in anticipation. Crona gulped but he knew he would offend her if he didn't speak. He didn't know what she would do to him compared to Medusa, but he didn't want to risk it.

He never wanted to risk anything, actually. He stared at his plate as he spoke.

"Th-th-tha-th-that-that's-" Crona stuttered horribly but stopped and gulped again before speaking. "Th-that's wha-at is making m-me uneasy." Crona glanced up to see if Arachne had a negative reaction to this. Her expression was as blank as before, even as she took another sip of her wine. Crona looked down and continued. "M-M-Medusa-Sama w-w-would only g-give me food as a-a-a reward on a s-s-successful mission. I-if not, I g-get vitamin p-p-p-paste. I've never been t-t-treated like th-this for nothing." Crona paused before speaking again. "I-I-I'm a f-f-f..." Crona took a shuddery breath. "Failed e-experiment. You gave an e-elite for me. Why w-w-would you want me, Arachne-Sama?"

There was a long silence, and Crona was too afraid to look up to see Arachnes face. He heard repeated small thuds in a pattern, the sound of someone drumming their fingers on the table. Arachne sounded like she was contimplating.

"Guards." She said. "Leave. Guard the outside."

The guards all bowed and left one after another at once, closing the large door behind them. It was only the two of them in the room.

Crona felt cold. He feared of what Arachne might do. He held his body to keep from shaking.

"If I wanted you dead, Crona, I would have laid waste to you at the desert." Arachne said. "Your fear of death here is unneccessary. And right now isn't a time of punishment, so that is of no concern."

This actually comforted Crona, oddly enough. He wasn't able to fully stop his shakes but it was a bit more in control.

"Vitamin paste." Arachne commented with distaste. "Medusa was always about necessity and control, always trying to do everything with methodical rationality to the point that she is more machine than witch. I think some things require a more organic touch, but not little Medusa."

Crona didn't know how to respond to any of this. He just stayed quiet and listened.

"As to my intentions for you, Crona, they are not on the level of 'Necessity' that Medusa requires." She took a bite of her food, chewed and swallowed, then wiped her mouth with a napkin before continuing. "I have been assumed dead for quite some time, Crona, and as much I hate to leave it to luck, it is because of that I am alive. In the meantime all I could do was watch as the world moved on, progressing in technology and civilization that even I must say is quite an achievement. For humans, at least." She leaned forward and leaned on the table, placing her head in her elevated hands. "Being an enemy of humans and witches alike for the sake of research... I think it was worth it. Reminiscing isn't what you asked for, but it leads to what you want to know." Her stare became more pointed and Crona sank in his seat. "As I have said, I have watched the world move on. It was all I could do while I had to wait for things to pan out. And I have eyes _everywhere_ , even now, but in all of this I even got to see my baby sister grow up, metaphorically speaking, mind you. But even she didn't catch my full attention. _You_ did."

Crona waited for the air to get cold but it never came. Her stare wasn't warm but the longer she looked at him with her intense eyes the warmer it felt on him. The stares that Medusa would give him would make it feel like his insides were in a freezer, frightening. The look she gave him was just unsettling for him in a way he couldn't really explain.

"To what specifically caught my eye about you was not completely into focus to be put into words at first, but I can name a few things that first came to mind." She rose from her seat and slowly walked to Crona, wine glass in hand, taking steps that seemed to ooze elegance. "Medusa did her tactics to make you grow stronger and when she didn't get the results she put it as failure in her eyes. I however see the potential strength you possess, but it will not be necessary to my use, but it is a trait I admire. Medusa would put you in missions and always put the fear of lose in mind but you still carried out your orders regardless, and granted you had your losses and had to be nudged forward, it is another admirable trait, but again, that is not the use I require to Medusa's extent."

She reached Crona and sat on the tables' edge next to him where he shrank into his seat unsure if her words were compliments or facts to his record. She still gave him that heating look as she leered over him, small smile ever present on her lips.

"Strength and determination. Even on a fear variety, these are things that are worth noting to anyone's character. As much it should be these that interest me, that is not it. So I had to think to myself as to myself harder as to why you have always had a corner in my mind of interest. After all this thought it all came down to not what you possess now, but what you are capable of. And what bothers me is why you cannot access this power you have, the Madness that Medusa tries to bring out, and my guess was so simple."

She reached forward and cupped Cronas cheek with her free hand and it sent shivers down Crona's spine. Her hand was so soft to him, but the look in her eyes was getting even more heated as she approached him, and now that she was almost literally in his face it was almost like a fire was talking to him, a long burning life.

"You spend your life taking missions for a cause that you cannot even comprehend and are always given only necessity to keep your life going, constantly training to improve and punished if nothing is met to your superiors liking, and shunned by your leader of any affection. She is trying to make you become a weapon like an average human foot soldier, but is treated worse, trying to break you like that of a military dog." She stroked his face with her thumb, the sensation Crona didn't know how to react to so he kept quiet. "But how can you teach someone Madness through logic? There are many forms of Madness, but trying to achieve it in the most basic attempts has proven to be unsuccessful for you, no?"

She moved her hand from her face to his chin and she lifted his cowering head to face her directly. She leaned into him and brought her face a finger length of space between them. Crona started to physically shake again but this time the contact made him feel... funny. His heart thudded like a jackhammer and his chest and face felt hot. The look she gave him was ever presence.

"The methods to bring you out of your shell and to embrace the Madness will be met with a level of Madness that will bring out the beast from within you, my dear nephew. This will happen surely because..." She said in a whispered tone. Despite all of the alchohol that she had been drinking Crona could barely smell trace of it on her breath, and he could tell she was far from intoxicated. "You're _mine_ now, Crona. Now and forever. I look forward to breaking you in, my pet."

Her words made Crona feel weak but he felt something far in the back of his mind. He would soon know what this feeling was.

Arachne brought her glass to Cronas lips. Cronas eyes shot open wider and he looked into the glass at the red liquid. He didn't want to drink it but her eyes told him he didn't have a choice. Her small smile had never faltered the entire time she had been talking, and it was still there at that moment. Crona parted his lips and Arachne tilted the glass to pour the contents of it down Cronas throat.

The bitterness of it hit Crona first. It almost made him want to spit it out, but considering the only thing ahead that would be spat on was Arachne, he thought that to be unwise and cause him to be at the end of whatever weapon he was sure Arachne had. Crona forced himself to take it into his mouth despite his bodies rejection to it. It tasted like a very bitter and almost watered down fruit, but it was pungent. It also burned a bit but Crona had been burned before.

Arachne brought the glass away and stepped back. Crona forced it down with an audible swallow. Crona grimaced and shuddered, but he drank it.

"Of course," Arachne said back in her conversation tone. "That will have to wait until a later time. I'm going to be busy for the next few days, so before we can do any of this, you may use this time to get acquainted with our home here, let the harshness of your mother pass." She walked away from Crona to the large doors that the guards waited outside of. "Be sure to finish your food. Let us not be wasteful. Let the guards know what you are done with dinner."

And with that Crona was alone in the dining area.

 _Dude,_ Raganrok finally spoke after sometime. _You're gonna get fucking_ raped.

Crona didn't know what Ragnarok meant. He slowly ate what was left on his plate.

...

 _This was part 1 to a request by Ynot7. Hopefully this introduction is to your liking, and sorry it took so long to get this done in the first place. The second chapter will be up next week from the time of this being posted, and the second part should be the last one. This has a lack of smut, I'm sorry for that, I'll make up for it in the following chapter._

 _To my followers who read this as well, if you weren't aware that I am doing requests, you may be disappointed to know that, for the time being, that requests will be shut down for the time being. This request was made in_ July _of 2016 (to sum my excuse for this, my previous charger for my laptop caught fire and didn't get another until December). Details pertaining to this situation will be updated in my bio._

 _Good Morning, Good Evening, and Good Night_


	2. Chapter 2

The 2 days that followed were rather quiet for Crona. After Arachnes speech with the following dinner, Crona was then led to a bedroom that Arachne had arranged for him. He walked for what felt like ten minutes before he was led to one of the many doors of the castles living area. The room back when he was with Medusa was very small, maybe twelve to fifteen feet in diameter at most. The walls of his old room were as grey as the rest of the castle, a mattress lying in the floor in the corner with a thin blanket. The open window always let in the moonlight of outside, or the sunlight, and would get cold during the winter.

The room he was presented was a giant upgrade from the one back he had with Medusa. The floor had green carpeting and the walls were painted white. A lone light bulb hung over head giving the room light. A bed sat in the corner with an actual frame and bedspring, and the blankets looked rather thick to Crona.

This would seem ordinary to anyone who had been able to grow up decently, but to Crona he may as well have been living the luxury. The room even had its own bathroom built in, which just added to the good life. The only thing the room didn't have had been a window, but Crona didn't really mind it so much.

He didn't know how well he was going to sleep with everything that had happened that night, but once he laid his body on the bed he was asleep within seconds. He was so exhausted that he slept dreamlessly.

On the first day he was met with Mosquito at his door and was informed that Arachne would be indisposed for three days and was told to wait in his room until her return, with the exception of the dining area when he would be led to his meal three times a day. Crona had been replaying Medusas harsh words in his mind, but as the day progressed he became more and more concerned with Arachnes last words to him before her departure.

 _You're MINE now, Crona. Now and forever. I look forward to breaking you in, my pet._

He knew that she was referring to her ownership of him, that was simple. As to her referring to "Breaking him in", Crona was almost at a total loss. He remembered Ragnarok saying something about "Rape", but Medusa had never taught him what that meant, and he was too afraid to ask Ragnarok. If the definition was as bad as he assumed it to be, he would rather be spared of details. He hung onto hope that it Ragnarok was just over reacting whatever it was.

The second day was uneventful, Crona mostly sitting on his comfortable bed, thinking of the past events and what is to come. Ragnarok was finally speaking aloud about how bored he was and wished he had something to do. After the third meal of that day ended, Mosquito had come to Cronas room and had talked briefly to Crona about how boring it can be inside the castle when there was nothing to do and handed Crona a book. The title of the book was _Goblin Quest_ by _Jim C. Hines_.

"I usually prefer the classics," Mosquito had said. "But kids today can get it right sometimes, or at least enough to catch interest. Just be sure to return it whenever you are finished."

"Hey!" Ragnarok exclaimed, shooting his head out of Cronas back. "What about me?!"

Mosquito stared at Ragnarok for a second before he looked to one of the two guards following behind them. The guard on the right glanced to the guard on the left. The left guard sighed and produced a paddleball from inside of his uniform. Ragnarok was instantly hooked, entertained by the simple device.

That night Crona read the book and fell asleep reading it. He was compelled by the story.

The third day went about as usual, Crona with his book, Ragnarok with his paddleball. After Crona was going to turn in for the day he heard a knocking at his door and was met by another guard (It was hard to tell any of them apart.). He had been informed of Arachnes return and that she requested to see him. Crona felt cold on the inside, but had been trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was to come and followed the guard.

After a long period of time Crona was led to large, purple double doors. The hallways were fairly bright as he was led by the guard, always bright enough to give the feeling of a business of some kind, almost office like to him from what he has seen on missions. As he they neared the destination the electrical lights slowly faded out behind them and was replaced by candle lights and the painted walls were replaced by large, grey bricks. It reminded him of Medusas castle.

"Excuse me." The guard said as Crona was about to open one of the doors. Crona turned to look at the guard who looked rather embarrassed. He had facial expression to make with his mask, but his body language was uncomfortable. "Madam Arachne had requested... to have your clothes in our hands." Crona looked at him with wide eyes and arched eyebrows. The guard put up his hands in defense, weapon loose in his hand. "I assume to have them washed. I'm just following her orders. I will wait out here for your attire."

The guard sounded sincere Crona. He nodded and opened Arachnes bedroom door.

The room had purple lighting that was the first thing he noticed. Not enough to stain the room with its colors but enough to be apparent that the room was supposed to have an air, but one Crona would not be able to describe yet. The room was very spacious, so spacious that the light in the center of the room made shadows around what Crona noticed next: A very large, circular bed.

Crona tried to scan the darker areas of the room but saw nothing to far ahead of time, aside the light, and the darkness closer to him only showed walls when his eyes adjusted. As for noise, it was relatively quiet. The only noise came from a door to Cronas right, across from the foot of the bed. He heard constant pitter-patter of water drops.

Crona instantly blushed. It didn't take him long to figure out Arachne was taking a shower.

Knocking behind him made him jump from the floor. His heart rose to his throat before.

"Master Gorgon?" The muffled voice of the guard came from behind the door. "If I could get your cloths, sir. With all due respect, I have my duties to attened to."

Crona quickly scanned the room for anything he could at least cover himself with. He didn't want to risk any punishment by NOT obeying the given orders despite how odd they were, but he didn't want to be naked. He took off his clothing while glancing at both doors of any sign of anyone walking in on him and was about to grab the blanket off the bed when he noticed the black robe on the bed, lying neatly across the side of the bed. He swiftly put it on before handing his clothes to the guard outside.

Crona was officially alone in the room now, excluding Arachne taking a shower.

"M-M-Madam Arachne?" Crona called out.

"Yes, yes." She answered back. "I will be out there soon. Just sit and wait."

Crona did as he was told and sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her, waiting for whatever orders she had for him. He just hoped he would be able to get his clothes back before then.

 _How can you NOT know what is going on?!_ Ragnarok said asked Crona from inside his head.

Yup. Just him, Arachne, and the forever present company of Ragnarok.

"H-h-how a-am I supposed t-to know what is g-going on?" Crona muttered under his breath for Ragnarok. "I don't kn-know what I-I am supposed t-to do y-yet!"

 _The order of being butt-fuck naked,_ Ragnarok named off. _Arachne making you wait while she is taking a shower less than twenty feet away, the purple seductive-fucking-lighting, the weird SHIT SHE SAID THREE DAYS AGO, THE WEIRD RAPEY VIBES! DOES ANY OF THIS SET OFF_ ANY _WARNING FLAGS FOR YOU!?_

Crona blinked when Ragnarok finished. "What does _seductive_ mean?"

Ragnarok was quiet for a long time, so quiet that for a moment Crona wondered if Ragnarok was even there. Then a loud smacking sound echoed throughout his head, making him wince. This happened to him once in a while when Ragnarok would be disappointed in Crona more than usual. Ragnarok face-palmed inwardly.

 _WHY?_ Ragnarok said to no one in particular. _Why did I have to get stuck with YOU of all people?_

Crona always wondered the same thing, but with mirrored distain. Not that he ever said it aloud. The response Ragnarok would give would be less than pleasant and more physical.

Ragnarok had continued to complain relentlessly of just about anything but stopped cold when the door to the bathroom opened. Crona quickly stood to attention with his back rim-rod straight and Ragnarok became blissfully quiet.

"Madam Arach-" Crona began but stopped dead in his tracks when Arachne became visible. Cronas blood rushed so fast that it felt like he was on _fire_.

Arachne gracefully stepped from the bathroom as naked as the day she was born. Her hair was unbraided or un-bunned, and her wet jet black hair hung wet behind her like a watery shroud. Her body was as white as ivory, every nook and cranny, every feminine curve glowed in the hazy purple light, and Crona took note of _all_ these curves. Her thighs were smooth and thick, her hips were wide and swayed with her every step, and her perky, plump breasts jiggled with each foot fall. Crona was enticed by her nipples. They were a very pretty shade of pink that he couldn't look away from.

But what made Crona blush fiercely was inbetween her legs. Crona had only seen one before, and it was his mothers when she had to teach how to bath so many years ago. The ordeal for him was far from appealing, given that puberty wasn't even a thought for him, but when he saw Arachnes hairless privates... his chest fluttered with an unknown feeling. Looking at it, especially at the pink nub made his crotch feel different.

 _Crona._ Ragnarok said so calmly that it almost unnerved Crona. Crona made a very small nod that Ragnarok only felt. _Had Medusa ever told you about "Nope" moments?_

Arachne looked up to see Crona. She arched an elegant eyebrow. "I see you've found my robe, Crona." She commented as she walked to him. "A little big on you, no?"

Crona looked down at the dangling robe. Arachne's size over him just now registered to him and he began to feel a bit self conscious.

"Doesn't matter, anyway." She said as she walked past him. She walked to a nightstand that was near the head of the bed and bended down to open the drawer to grab something out of it. Crona got a very good view of her ass as her cheeks spreaded, revealing both of her holes to him, both having a shine from both just being cleaned. "I wasn't going to wear it long anyway. Neither will you."

 _THIS,_ Ragnarok said urgently. _Is one of those moments. And with that, I bid you farewell._

Crona was already trembling from the whole Arachne being naked thing, but Ragnaroks abandonment (Despite his already awful company) made Crona almost whimper out loud as he had somehow heard someone descend stairs and close a door.

Crona never knew how Ragnarok did those neat tricks considering he was just blood, but his curiousity was elsewhere. Most of the curiosity was drowned by fear, though. Fear of the unknown.

When Arachne turned back to Crona he raised his head to only keep direct eye contact but glanced briefly in what she held in her hand: a small brown paper bag.

"If you would be so kind as to take off the robe, Crona."

Crona didn't answer her. He heard her say exactly what she said, but he was certain that he had to have misheard her. "What?"

"Take off my robe." She said, her tone lightly scolding. "It is a rather simple request."

Crona clutched tightly onto the middle of the robe, trying to prevent any flesh exposing. His face was blushing because of Arachne being naked, but this made him get even darker. He couldn't get naked. Not in front of... a girl. It was far too embarrassing. His hands shook. "But... b-but I'm n-not wearing a-a-anything under t-this."

"I'm quite aware." Her tone told him that his compliance wasn't a factor.

Crona's eyes watered a bit. He did as he was told and, rather reluctantly, undid the tie on the robe with shaky hands. The ropes fell to the sides and all that was left was the fabric hanging on his shoulders. Crona looked up at Arachne. She used her free hand to make a _go on_ gesture. Crona exhaled as he shrugged his shoulders, the robe falling to the ground with ease. Crona immediately put his hands to his crotch to cover what was left of his dignity and looked up at Arachne with watery eyes. He felt exposed. He hated it.

She gave her usual small smile. "Please sit down, Crona."

Crona glanced around for a nearby chair, not finding one in sight.

"On the floor." Arachne clarified. "At the foot of the bed."

Crona obeyed at once and sat crossed legged, hands on covering himself, on the floor being even more careful to keep his eyes on hers. Arachne took slow, sensual steps to the foot of the bed and sat there. Had Crona looked down, he would have seen Arachnes pussy less than two feet from his face before she crossed her legs. She did however cross her arms under her breasts which Crona noticed in his periferal vision. They stuck out.

"Tell me, Crona." She said looking down on him, the blankets slightly dampening from her skin. "What I said back at dinner those few days ago... have you let them sink in?"

Crona opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. She looked at him patiently as she awaited his answer. He thought over carefully on how the words came out.

"I-i-i-i-it-it-" Crona gulped and tried to slow himself down. He let out a shaky breath. "I-I-I kn-know it should b-be simple. Ragnarok keeps t-telling m-me it i-i-is. I-I-I understand th-the words but n-not the c-context."

Arachne nodded. Her breasts jiggled when she did. "Have you ever had a pet dog, Crona?"

"N-no. I-I-I h-had a d-d-dragon, b-but I-I don't know i-if _p_ - _pet_ is the r-right word."

Arachnes smile turned into a small frown and her brows furrowed. "Where did you get a-?" She stopped mid sentence and her expression went flat. "Medusa."

"M-Medusa-Sama." Crona confirmed. "Sh-she made me k-kill it."

Arachnes lips turned into a flat line for a moment before she nodded to herself in a " _Sounds about right_ " kind of way. She looked back to Crona and her small smile returned. "That aside, surely you know what I mean?"

"I-I-I saw p-people w-with pets on my m-missions. I-I know wh-what a p-pet is."

"Good. For your case, it is basically the same concept." Crona looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed lightly at him. "Come now, is there really any need for you to look at me like that? Medusa had made you into her own personal attack dog, but my main concern is to make you... obedient to me."

She brought her hand into the bag and pulled out something that made the color drain from his face: a dog collar.

 _A-A-A-AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR THAT!?_ Crona though in fierce panic. He understood the concept all right, but to this extent! Was he _actually_ going to be made into a dog for her?!

"Put it on." She ordered him. Crona looked at the collar and saw that it even had a tag on it. A silver coin with a large capital "C" on it written on gold. Crona face flushed and his hand trembled as he reached for the collar. Cronas fingers were almost to the collar when his fingers curled back in hesitation. The thought of him kneeling next to her as she had him on a leash made his face flare up. It was rather humiliating.

Arachne still held her smile, but the look in her eyes told him enough: _you don't have a choice in the matter_.

Crona, rather reluctantly, grabbed the collar from her hands in almost numb fingers. She ordered him to put it on, and with little struggle and size adjustment, the collar was around Cronas neck. The coin bounced and clanged with Cronas constant shivering.

"Good." Arachne said and stood, once again revealing everything. Crona looked to the side. He didn't know how to deal with the situation to begin with, but this was getting weirder for him the the minute. "I want you to stand."

Crona did as she said, absently.

"Look at me, now. Let us not be shy."

Crona did as she said. He didn't know where she produced the proper hair band, but her hair was in its trademark bun in the few seconds he looked away, though her hair was still damp. Crona for a moment assumed that maybe the spiders she could produce had something to do with it.

"Now." She said and leaned forward, her face inches from Crona. "Kiss, kiss."

Cronas shakes had lowered to a minimum, but now he looked at her with shrunken pupils, frozen as a statue. Crona may have been...

 _Sheltered_ wasn't the best word, but it was the best suited Crona could think of, but either/or, Crona _knew_ what a kiss was. His own mother had never so much as touched him with the tip of her pinky if it weren't necessary, let alone give him a kiss.

Let alone giving him any _affection_.

"Crona." Arachne said, calling him from his thoughts. Crona looked at the Arachne who was looking him dead in the eye with that expectation that held more _anything_ than he was comfortable with. He closed his eyes and quickly pressed his lips to her right cheek with a dry _smeck!_

Arachnes smile grew a little and she grabbed his chin in that slow way she did at dinner and made Crona face her. "How innocent, but _this_ is the kiss I ask for."

Arachne leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Crona went wide eyed as he saw he closed eyes barely an inch from his, her warm, wet lips pressed firmly against his. Cronas hands froze in the air, fingers slightly curled.

Crona didn't know how to form the words himself, but every bit of sexual tension and build up was rising out of him since he hit puberty years ago. His body was feeling things that Medusa had only vaugely explained with big words that he failed to remember, but feeling it for himself, he began to understand _why_ people did this.

He was aware that he held blood relations with this woman, he was aware that this woman was a different shade of sadist than Medusa (But still a sadist), he was aware that this woman was going to do things to him that no normal aunt would _ever_ do to their nephews...

It was wrong, but wrong felt so _right_.

He felt Arachne moving her mouth sensually move across his, felt her tongue slowly glide over the rim on his lips as she did, felt her hands go behind his neck, pulling him in.

Cronas hands fell to his sides and his eye lids grew heavy, as well as his body. Cronas easing body had allowed Arachne to easily get her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. Her tongue kept pushing against his, goading it to fight back. As laid back as Crona was, his subconscious knew not to disobey and his tongue weakly fought back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to elicit a moan from Arachne, the vibrations following Crona.

Eventually Arachne pulled away after a soft _click!_ came from the back of Cronas neck. As Arachne pulled back he slowly started to come out of his lustful haze. Crona once again became tight with panic as he just realized what he had done.

He just had done a sexual activity with Arachne. His own blood.

"I-I-I-I, D-d-d-d-didn't- I-I-" Crona was sputtering to the point nothing coherent came out. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, disgusting (secretly lustful, hot, and wanting more). But that his thoughts went elsewhere when he remembered the click. His hand traced the back of his neck and found a... rope. No, it wasn't a rope, exactly. It felt too leathery. It was a...

Cronas eyes traced the leather string on his neck and saw the leather end in a loud around a hand. A pale hand.

Arachnes hand.

"Wh-what-" Crona muttered.

"You're still in training." Arachne said. Her breathing was a little off, a bit heavier. "Can't have a new pet learning without on a leash, can I?" She tugged lightly on the leash and Crona nudged forward a little in surprise. "Now, sit. On your knees."

Crona didn't so much do it because she ordered him to as much as the fact that all of this rushing emotions that were rising and lowering caused his legs to go limp. Arachne took a step forward and Crona looked up and saw that he was eye level with her private place. It was inches from his face, all pink with a nub pointing his direction. He felt heat radiating from it across his face.

"Crona" She said. "Kiss, kiss."

His body was moving almost against his will and he brought his face forward and did as she said and brought his lips to her lower ones, young lust kicking in. The taste from her lips were almost sweet, almost like a fruit, but her nether regions were almost bitter. Despite this he kissed and pressed his tongue into her, as she did his mouth. He licked all over the outside of her pussy, trailing his tongue up and down, over and over. He would reach the pink clit and he would feel her entire body quiver as he let his tongue lash across it. It seemed to please her immensely, so he followed lustful instinct and would kiss it every few times he reached it, and as he did this Arachne had eventually laid her hands on the top of Crona's head, and as her pleasure increases her fingers clutched harder into his hair. She didn't clutch enough to hurt, but enough to hold Crona in place.

"T-that feels good, Crona." Arachne said, her breathing laboring. "Don't try to concentrate too much on the clit, it will hurt after a while."

Crona followed her instructions and lessened on that area. He then decided to stick his tongue _in_ her and dig as deep as he could and lick every inch of her insides her could reach. Arachnes knees started to buck and had put more weight onto Cronas head, though with Cronas strength it hardly did anything to hinder him.

Arachne felt him inside of her, moving and digging in her as if he expected to find treasure, but for Arachnes point of view, he may as well have. His tongue moving in her made her mind become hazy, her spine tingling with pleasure. Crona had even scraped against her g-spot a few times when he reached enough, and those little taps against her insides had made her vision blur and glow white. Her eyes became half-lidded and she was even lightly grinding against his face. Her grip on his leash tightened.

She had partners to do this in the past, but it had been _so long_. Hundreds of years in hiding, watching, waiting, it seemed to almost take a toll on her basic desires, had made them grow. Crona had needed this for her sake to make him give in, but she needed this for a long time for herself.

Crona had then buried his face into her and dug even deeper, lashing against her g-spot with reckless abandon. Arachne had then gotten wide eyed and her breath was hitching. She was gasping for breath so quickly her chest was bouncing by itself. Her climax was coming, and it was coming _hard._

"Don't stop!" She whispered, her words coming out in pleasured shudders. "I'm coming. I'm coming!"

And before she knew it, everything went white with pleasure as she reached orgasm. Her body twitched against Crona and shot liquid all over his chin, years of sexual oppression pouring out of her.

 _OH, GOD!_ Was all she could think.

Crona couldn't think too much as he felt the orgasm hit his face, vaguely aware that Arachne was letting out the most whispered scream he had ever heard. Arachne couldn't hold on anymore and slowly descended on her knees in front of Crona, using Crona's shoulders as support to keep her up as her body still shuddered from the after effects of her climax.

"D-d-did I-I-I-" Crona tried to come back to his senses, but the process was slow. The heated moment left his mind too hazy to think. Not that would have time to process what was happening next.

Arachne had gotten control over her again and noticed something when she opened her eyes after having her head down: A large, bulging erection jutting from between Cronas legs, standing upright and throbbing lightly. Due to Cronas black blood, the tip looked more grey than red. That wouldn't stop her in anyway, seeing that he was larger than most adults. He to be eight inches at least.

Arachne licked her lips.

"That was _wonderful_ , Crona." She said, praising him. "You did _remarkably_. I believe a reward is in order."

"R-r-reward?" Crona asked quietly. His voice was quiet, breathing slightly labored.

"Oh, yes." Arachne lowered herself. She traced her fingers and scooted back some Until her face was right in front of his member. Her next words came out in a heated whisper against his cock. "Enjoy it to the fullest."

She opened her mouth and brought her head all the way down to the base against his pubeless crotch. Crona gasped and his body jerked against her, moving her head backwards from the thrust. It felt so warm in her mouth. It sent pleasure he had never felt before go through his entire body. All Crona could do was gasp in pleasure. Arachne slowly pulled up from Cronas penis, sucking on him all the way to his head, taking her time, then pulled off of him with a pop and quick circular like on his exposed tip.

"Are you enjoying this so far?" She asked him as she placed a peck to his tip. Crona could barely form any sound other than his own breathing, let alone say a word. She giggled and stroked him from her base to the middle of his cock. "We are just beginning here, Crona."

She gobbled his cock again and stroked him up and down with her mouth and hand, middle to base, tip to middle. Crona could barely keep himself sitting up straight and eventually failed to do so and leaned over her, gasping over her own head. She steadily increased the tempo with Crona's breathing, which was getting faster quick. She should have assumed this would happen. The boy had never even touched himself.

She took her hand off his base and used his thighs for support as she brought her head up and down the length of his dick making audible sucking sounds. She felt him hit the back of her throat over and over, making her gag reflex activate around Crona, who enjoyed the feeling.

The pressure eventually built up to the point that Crona felt like he was about to explode.

"A-A-Arachne!" Crona yelled, completely forgetting to call her madam. He was in so much pleasure he didn't care. "S-s-s-someth-thing's g-g-gon-!"

The words eventually died in short screams as he finally couldn't contain it anymore. His voice stopped and he screamed soundlessly as he orgasm in Arachnes mouth. Arachne kept going while he came, spit and semen leaking past her lips and down Cronas length. She slowed down on sucking on him as his sperm stopped shooting, and eventually came to a halt at the base. Crona looked down at Arachnes head in surprise, eyes half-lidded. He could not believe she had done this for him.

Arachne did one last suck, catching all the mess she could with her mouth as she dragged herself off his cock. She once again pulled off with a pop and sat straight up. Crona looked at her confused at first as she closed her eyes and put a hand against her throat. His eyes widened as she swallowed the load in her mouth. A small droplet of Crona's jizz was at the corner of her mouth and she scooped it with a finger and put it in her mouth. She eventually opened her eyes and looked at Crona with her deep purple iris.

"Did you like your reward?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered immediately. He blinked to himself at his quick answer, than his logic and morals set in again. He put his hands on his head and tried to sort out the events, but everything began to conflict with each other. He couldn't even tell what is right or wrong at this point, and he didn't know how to deal with. "B-bu-but, I-I shouldn't h-h-have, but I-I-I d-did, and it's w-wrong, b-but-!"

Arachne said nothing. She just stood up with leash in hand and pulled on Crona. He nudged forward with Arachne as she walked to the bed, interrupting Crona's train of thought. He followed and watches her move to the bed and crawled onto it dragging Crona in tow. He kneeled at the foot of the bed as Arachne crawled and lay in the center.

"Everything that has happened as of yet _happened_ , my pet." Arachne said. Crona flinched. He knew this, but- "Worrying anymore about this seems tedious, really. It is wrong by moral standers, the manner I am doing possibly more so. You can try to fight with yourself about how _wrong_ , _strange_ , or _immoral_ all you want, but are you really one to question these things when you yourself are an embodiment of these things? Think of all the tasks Medusa has asked you to do." Crona stopped to think about all of this. It was almost enough to make him want to argue, maybe even cry at this fact, but when you get down to it, she was right. Arachne and Medusa are far from innocent people, but he knew why from personal experience.

"You could have stopped me at anytime, but you didn't." Arachne said, giving him her small smile. "You never put up much resistance. In considering how _hard_ you were, even before you were in my mouth, I'd say you quite enjoyed it."

Crona looked down in downcast. That was something he couldn't argue with. It may not have been against his will (for the most part), but his body gave in to those desires.

Crona was tugged by the leash to look at her, his coin jingling. He saw Arachne had taken a more comfortable position and was not only laying there with her legs open, but she was using her free hand to open up her pussy to him, revealing everything inside to him. His cock hardened and throbbed up at once.

"That all being said," She said seductively. "Why don't you just accept all of it? Learn to enjoy it." She used her leash hand to extend a finger and gesture toward her. "Come here, forget about the unnessessary and _fuck me_."

Crona didn't argue this time. He crawled to Arachne until he was over her body, face to face with him. He felt her breasts press against him. They were like a pillow against his chest, except they felt _much_ softer.

"Kiss, kiss."

Crona firmly pressed his lip against Arachnes, who met him half-way. This time when they tongue wrestled Crona met back with equal force. They lashed spit with each other, soft lips against each other, meeting each other's desires. She reached behind his head, gripping his hair, forcing him into her more. Crona held onto her soft, naked body tighter. His erection was rubbing against her lower stomach and his testicle rubbed against her clit, which made Arachne moan further into the kiss.

They spent some time together like this until both of their lungs were screaming for air. Crona pulled from her with a string of saliva that diminished. He looked into Arachnes eyes and she looked back into his. Arachne had looked almost as dazed as Crona did, and the small smile she usually held was replaced by grin.

She reached down with her free hand and grabbed Cronas penis. Crona moaned as she rubbed him.

"Stick it inside me."

Crona adjusted himself until he was low enough to be able to aim his cock to her vagina. Arachne had grabbed him and aimed at the appropriate hole and told him to enter her all at once.

Once Arachne let go Crona did as he was told. His eyes shot wide open further than ever that day. It felt like a wet, warm, meaty vice had surrounded his member and massaged all of him. He gasped into Arachnes breasts and took the blankets around them into his fists.

"This is your first time?" She asked him, barely able to think enough to form words. She had missed sex after all these years, and the gap without was paying back in full.

Crona said nothing to this. He just got a hold of his breath and slowly pulled out of Arachne. Her pussy felt like it was trying to suck him back in, begging him to come back. Arachne shivered with him. When Crona pulled until only his tip remained he paused for a moment before pushing back with full force.

Crona usually didn't know how to deal with things, but his body told him how to deal with this, and Crona let his instincts take the wheel.

He wrapped his arms around Arachne, burying his face in her large, soft mounds and dug into her mercilessly, groaning all the while. Arachne was shocked at the sudden action but was more than pleased by Crona's initiative. She wrapped her arms around him and let her head lay hard into the bedding.

Crona rythmically rammed into her honey pot like his life depended on it, kept fucking her senseless. The sound of their fucking filled the room, bed creaking loudly, the sound of meat slapping against wet meat, hard breathing and groaning from both parties. Crona couldn't think about the days passed. He couldn't think Ragnarok who was a bystander somewhere within him. He couldn't even think of Medusa, who scarred him physically and mentally, and who had traumatized him as of late. He only though that what he was doing felt _great_. Everything he had build up was being let out by the woman his mother sold to. His aunt. Arachne.

His _master_.

That thought was enough to bring him over the edge. He increased his pace from staved to manic and the pressure was about to release itself.

"I'm going to cum!" He grunted. He rose on his hands to help dig himself deeper.

Arachnes vision was completely white as he felt him hit against her g-spot, even her womb. She dug her fingers into Cronas back, Crona not even feeling the small punctures. Arachne was on the brink herself. "So am I! Cum with me!"

Crona kept up the pass until the floodgates finally open and he had orgasm inside of her. The feeling of Crona shooting everything he had into her had made her go over the edge and she clamped around him, milking him for everything he had as she squirted on herself and Cronas nethers. They screamed in unison.

Eventually they calmed from their orgasms and Crona pulled out of her and fell next to Arachne, who was also reviving from her own. Their bodies glistened in sweat. Arachne had turned to go face-to-face with Crona but ended up lying on her stomach. She needed to recover from the orgasmic shock more.

Crona opened her eyes before she did and saw her face aiming toward him, but she was still breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Crona looked down the length of her body and the sight of her rump made him stop and observe. The two large but shapely cheeks glistened in the purple light and his cock was still hard from earlier.

Arachne was just about to comment on Cronas good work when she felt the weight on the bed adjust and then felt that warm weight on top of her back. She opened her eyes half way and turned her head to see Crona climbing on top of her, aiming his cock again.

 _So soon?_ She thought, shocked.

Crona sat on her soft thighs and aimed his cock to her pussy, cum still leaking out of her. Crona closed the hole with his rod and saw Arachnes ass squish against his pelvis. The familiar warmness was there, and he began to thrust.

Arachne was surprised to see him recover. She grabbed the leash handle that had fallen out of her hand during their first session and wrapped it in her sweaty palm. She pulled Crona forward, hands around her sides.

Crona looked up from her ass and caught her hazy but in control eye.

"Y-y-yes, Mistress?" Crona had asked with genuine concern.

At the word mistress, Arachne had squeezed Crona making him shudder.

This was turning into a success.

"Harder, Crona." She ordered huskily. "Harder."

Crona nodded then went back to fucking her as hard as he did the first time, pushing into her over and over from behind, her nice ass pressing against in an enjoyable way.

This felt better for both of them, and the moment was short lived but beautiful. Crona once again banged into her to hard, cumming inside her, Arachnes vision becoming white, and both them grunting. Crona didn't cum as much as he did last time, but it added to the pile already inside of her.

"Oh, God, YES." Arachne yelled. Crona fell to the side, this time pulling out flaccid, spent for the next twenty or so minutes. Arachne recovered before Crona and turned to her back. She had a smile on her, her body still jittery from the orgasm and Cronas jizz leaking out of her.

Looking to her side, she saw the boy who was too shy for his own good lying there with the most content smile she saw him ever have in the three days he had been there. Crona opened his eyes and looked at her, shying back a bit.

"D-... did I do good?" He asked meekly,

Arachne pulled on the leash lightly toward her, Crona getting the gesture and laid himself against her. He lay his head on her shoulder and she brought her hand to pet his hair.

"You did _very_ good, my pet." Arachne praised.

She couldn't see Cronas face at the angle she was at but she felt his arm wrap around her. She knew he was happy he pleased her.

She kissed the top of his head. "Good boy."

The process she did to try to awaken his madness _may_ have had other motives, but what she had told him wasn't a complete lie. She benefited greatly, but this was one of the means she came up with to try to awaken the madness. Turning him into a sex pet had it chance to do so, and she planned to keep doing this until it worked. It may take a _long time_ , but she was patient. Until then she would be sure to keep a schedule for this. The boy did need to recharge once in a while, so she would work out the details. Until then...

She reached around his neck and palmed the coin on Cronas collar. Medusa could have the elite guard. They didn't provide anything except the want of battle and the favor of superiors.

But Crona was _hers_ , and Crona knew it now, and she could tell he _enjoyed_ it.

A _long_ practice to get the madness to awaken.

"Good boy." She said again and held Crona tighter.

...

 _I hope this is to everyone's liking, and I hope that I have fulfilled your vision for this, friend._

 _Good Morning, Good Evening, and Good Night._


End file.
